1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to joining structures together and, more particularly, is concerned with a unique assembly for forming a structural joint which incorporates a bracing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whenever two structures are brought together and fastened into position, a joint is formed. Structural joints of many different designs and constructions exist in the prior art. They are made by a great variety of different methods: some temporary (structures screwed, snapped or clamped together, for example) and others permanent (structures welded, brazed, glued or riveted together, for example).
These different joints have inherent limitations, some in their low degree of strength and others in their lack of relative ease of construction. The temporary types tend to be weaker than the permanent ones, but easier to construct. However, substantially none of the joints made by either general type of method are prefabricated to permit easy and rapid assembly in a predetermined manner.
Consequently, a need exists for a joint construction offering improved ease of assembly without sacrificing its strength. In other words, a joint design is needed which embodies the desirable characteristics of both temporary and permanent joint types--ease of construction and high strength.